Shuffle Ipod Challenge Thingy
by angeleyes4191
Summary: I didn't want to give it the same title as PurpleGurl35's lol, but she gave me the idea to take the challenge too. Also Auggie/Annie. I've never done this before, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a lot of Broadway and/or Musicals on my Ipod…so this may get weird lol. PurpleGurl35's wonderful challenge drabble thingies were what gave me the idea to do my own, so definitely check hers out.**

**Rules:**

**1.** Pick a pairing you like (Auggie and Annie of course lol)

**2. **Turn on your I-pod and put it on shuffle.

**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

**4.** No lingering afterwords.

**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

**Sweet Transvestite- Rocky Horror Picture Show**

It was Halloween and because she was doing him a favor, Annie made her why up to Auggie's apartment, lightly knocking on his door when she reached it. Expecting Auggie, she was taken aback when a tan suited handy man opened the door.

"Thanks again," Auggie said as the man left and Annie stepped through the door.

"Hey," Annie said as she placed the bag she had been carrying on the counter. Auggie was nowhere in sight.

"Annie?"

"Yep, I brought that candy that you asked for. Though why exactly you're giving out Halloween candy in an apartment building-"

"Sometimes kids come into the building to trick or treat," he called, still in what Annie suspected was his bedroom.

"And I'm guessing you want to be-…Oh my God"

"What?" Auggie asked as he stood in the doorway of his closet, clad in a set of high heels, fishnets, a skirt, and a woman's blouse.

* * *

**Bad Romance-Lady Gaga**

Annie looked Ben over as he slept. Even after all he put her through; leaving in the middle of the night, all the lies, following her around without even telling her, she still couldn't help herself. He was trouble, he was dangerous, and mysterious to the point of obscurity, but she was still drawn to him. And the fact that she was getting back at the Agency by using her connection with him against them was most definitely a plus. His touch was electric and he was sexy times ten, but Annie knew even then that it was eventually going to end badly. But a bad romance could be fun while it lasted.

* * *

**Polite Dance Song- The Bird and the Bee**

She was dressed in the tightest dress imaginable and dancing in her seat, ignoring the looks she was getting from the men that walked passed her.

"Come on Auggie, dance with me already!" Annie yelled across their tiny table.

"Annie, I don't dance,"

Screw it, she thought as she got to her feet and dragged him onto the dance floor, "You do now,"

She placed his hands around her waist and started dancing…it didn't take long for him to follow suit. He couldn't deny that the feel of her against him was a nice one.

Time slowed for the two of them…and neither seemed to care.

* * *

**Two Pina Coladas - Garth Brooks**

"I can't believe you dragged me here," Annie said to her sister who was seated in the beach chair next to hers.

"Well you seemed down lately and I needed to get away from the kids. So beach weekend came to mind,"

They were staying at a fancy beachside hotel, that happened to have fantastic beachside service.

"Would you ladies like anything to drink?" the hot male waiter asked from were he stood shirtless in front of them.

Annie thought for a moment and grinned, "I'll take two pina coladas please. I have no idea what she's having"

* * *

**In the Still of the Night- The Five Satins**

He wrapped his arms around her sleeping form and pulled her close to him. He could tell she was finally asleep because her breathing was slow and rhythmic. They had told each other so many things before she drifted off but now everything was quiet. Auggie just laid there breathing her in and thought about everything that had happened between them that night. He just hoped that it wasn't a mistake.

* * *

**Hungry Eyes- Eric Carmen**

"Auggie-" she sighed as he pulled her to him. Annie knew her breathing wasn't normal but she couldn't help it. Her eyes took in his face inches from hers and she couldn't stop the flood of past fantasies and dreams that filled her head all at once.

"Tell me this is wrong and I'll stop. I'll let you go, but Annie, I can't stop thinking about you…there's something here." he said as he lowered his head to hers.

Everything she was feeling in that moment was showing in her eyes, if only he could see them.

* * *

**Lady Marmalade- Christina, Lil Kim, Mia, Pink**

Annie did her best to look as sexy as possible. Her movements were subtle and sensual, her voice inflection was spot on. She really felt sleazy, but all she had to do was get this man somewhere private…

She honestly could not believe she was going to say it, and with Auggie in her ear, she knew she was never gonna live it down.

But she had to do it. So, as persuasively as she could, she leaned closer to her mark and whispered, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"

* * *

**Something to Talk About- Bonnie Raitt**

"What?" Annie squeaked as she placed her drink on the table.

"Are you dating Auggie?" Shelly, another female operative, asked as they chatted at the bar.

"What? Seriously? No I'm not dating Auggie." her eyes quickly found Auggie where he sat back at their table.

"Really? You aren't. I am so sorry. It's just the way-"

"We aren't dating," Annie replied again with a nervous smile before she made her way back to the table.

* * *

**Tearin' Up My Heart- N'sync**

Auggie almost couldn't take it anymore. He was gonna crack. Sure being in Annie's friend column had been fine for a while, but now. All he did was think about her; her Jo Malone perfume, her voice, her warmth. It was getting to the point where he wasn't sure if being with her or away from her was worse. He tried everything. Dating other women, limiting the amount of time he spent with her (that one didn't last long), wearing gallons of cologne to drown out her smell. None of it worked. He wasn't gonna last much longer.

* * *

**Suddenly, Seymour- Little Shop of Horrors**

He had always been there for her, and here he was, once again offering her a kleenex and a shoulder to cry on.

"I just have this tendency to lose track of myself when I'm with a guy and after this I just, I don't think I can do it again,"

He smiled, "You're perfect Annie, just the way you are. Eventually you'll find someone and he'll worship you. And if he doesn't you'll just have to turn me in his general direction and I'll do my best to kick his ass. I'd happily kick Jai's ass, but you won't tell me where he is and he's been keeping his distance."

She let out and small laugh and wrapped her arms around him, "You're too good to me, you know that?"

* * *

**The Internet is for Porn- Avenue Q**

"Auggie," Joan started as she stormed into Auggie's techroom. He knew she was storming by the sound of the her breath and her heels, not to mention the harsh sound the door made when she forced it open. "What the hell is this?" she continued as she slammed what Auggie took to be a piece of paper in front of him.

"Ummm, you'll have to tell me," he replied as he grabbed it.

"Fine, that happens to be a history log from several computers in your department."

"Ooook." he said slowly hoping she would offer more information, but she didn't "Joan, you have to be a bit more specific."

"Porn, is that specific enough for you? Apparently, someone on your team can't leave his personal fetishes out of the office."

"...Oh, wow. I'll look into it." Auggie said, hoping that it wasn't Stu or anyone else that he actually liked.

* * *

**Amazed- Lonestar**

Whenever she was around him, something inside of her bubbled to the surface. He was her closest confidaunt and she trusted him implicitly, but it wasn't only that. It was the way he danced his fingers over her face and her body, memorizing the details. Or how he would whisper sweet nothings to her when she was wrapped in his arms at night. Annie had no idea how he did it, but the way Auggie could make her feel as though she was the only person in the entire world amazed her. She couldn't get enough of him; his words, his touch, his smell. She cursed herself on a daily bases for making the inevitable take so long. Annie knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

**I honestly think I have the weirdest ipod ever lol. I checked this over a bunch of times, but I always end up messing something, so sorry for that.**

**Anyway, did you guys see last night's episode? Sweet mother! I didn't know it was possible to be even more in love with Auggie and/or Chrisyopher Gorham...apparently it is lol.**

**Wow...apparently I did 11 of these and didn't realize lol...okay 12 lol.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought I'd do a couple more...I'll probably just continue to do this whenever I'm bored lol.**

* * *

**Tempted - Squeeze**

Auggie couldn't help it. He was supposed to be in some sotto relationship and Annie was still weighing her options when it came to Jai and Ben. Auggie had a feeling that he wasn't even on her radar.

But he couldn't ignore the fact that she was moving closer to him, inch by inch. She probably didn't even realize what she was doing, but it was going to end up killing him if he didn't do something about it soon.

He leaned into her. They were merely inches apart at this point and he was almost 100% percent sure that he heard her breath hitch after all and her steam of words was starting to become slightly jumbled.

Despite their closeness, all he could will himself to do was breathe. In and out. His senses filling with grapefruit and boy was he tempted.

* * *

**You're So Damn Hot- Ok Go**

"I totally saw you! Don't try denying it!" Annie gasped playfully hitting Auggie on the arm.

"Who said I denying anything? I'm sticking to pleading the fifth" Auggie replied with a grin.

"Honestly, this is like the third time this week I've seen you slip out of the bar with a different girl."

"Really? Miss Walker, have you been spying on me?"

"No," Annie said a little too quickly. She wasn't going to admit that whenever Auggie was in the room her eyes couldn't look away. Annie clearly recognized the fact that Auggie Anderson was a complete dog, but she couldn't help it if he so damn hot that it was seriously bordering on the ridiculous.

* * *

**I Just Got Started Lovin You - James Otto**

"Stay," Auggie mumbled in as he pulled her back into his bed and into his arms.

"Auggie, we have work," Annie giggled

"This is why they invented sick days," he replied with a kiss to her neck.

With a few movements she was eventually facing him, "We've had two days of this Auggie. We need food and…other…forms of…sustenance." It was hard for her to form coherent thoughts with him trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

"Nope, this is all we need. Work can wait."

"I don't think I can survive…much more of this."

* * *

**If I Were a Boy- Beyonce **

"Do you even realize how ridiculous this all is? The obvious double standard?"

"Annie, what exactly are you talking about?" Auggie replied after Annie opening inquiry. He really wished that he could foresee the interactions they would have when she entered his office, that way he'd be a little better prepared for things like this.

"Jai…" she quickly scanned the room and only continued when she knew they were alone, "Jai cheated on me."

"Oooooh," Auggie had to resist the 'I told you so' that was inching to come out, "Annie-"

"I just, why does crap like this always happen? Seriously, does he even realize what he had? I mean, if I were a guy, I'd be happy to end up with someone like me. But no, with some guys it just never seems to be enough. And now he's expecting me to forgive him and-"

"Annie, Jai's an idiot."

* * *

**Freeze Ray- Neil Patrick Harris (Dr. Horrible) **

Sometimes Auggie wished he had a freeze ray so could stop everything and just tell Annie how he really felt. He could plan it all out and she'd listen. At the moment he knew that he was squarely in the friend zone, but he knew from the moment he met her that he was the guy for Annie Walker.

* * *

**All I Want To Do - Sugarland**

"Auuugggggggiiiieeee, I don't wanna!" Annie whined as Auggie tried to wake her up.

"Honestly, not too long ago I was the one getting yelled at to get up in the morning!"

"See the difference being, we're on vacation. Come on, all I want to so is lay here with your arms around me as we do absolutely nothing." she replied reaching up and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck before giving him a passionate kiss. "Or absolutely everything you can do in a bed."

"You make me insane, you know that."

* * *

**Lifesize - A Fine Frenzy **

With him everything was easy. Everywhere they went, it was like the people around them felt their connection. She loved how being around Auggie instantly made her feel better.

Whether Annie knew it or not, she was his world. She was amazingly beautiful both inside and out. And her laughter was infectious.

Both of them loved to think that the other was pure greatness and both loved knowing that that was how the other felt.

* * *

**Dancing in the Dark - Bruce Springsteen (Part 1)  
**

"A fire can't start without a spark Annie."

"Ok, what's that supposed to mean?" Annie asked with a small laugh as she stared across the table at her…friend. If that was even what you could call him.

"It means, I'm tried. I'm sick of going home ever night only to spend hours trying to forget…this."

"Auggie-"

"How much longer are we going to ignore the elephant in the room?"

"And that would be?"

"The fact that I know you can't stop staring at me, I can feel it. And the fact that I love it when I go home smelling like you."

Annie immediately felt the blush creep into her cheeks. "What are you trying to say?"

"The fact that every minute that goes by is being wasted. Can't we just admit that we have enough chemistry to burn down this building? I know it'll change everything. It's a risk, but Annie, I think you're worth that risk."

* * *

**She's So High - Everclear (Part 2...cuz they well together lol)  
**

She was everything. She filled every one of the senses he had left.

She was absolutely perfect and way too good for him, and he knew it. Or at least that's what he thought.

Auggie said what he said, if only just to say it and get it out of his system. He honestly felt that he couldn't offer her a single thing, he wasn't even completely sure why he was bothering. He was so sure that he was the last guy she could want that her next action almost put into shock.

"I think you're worth it too Auggie." Annie said in a voice that was slightly nervous as she leaned across the table and kissed him.

* * *

**You're Love is My Drug - Ke$ha **

Auggie Anderson is a drug.

At least to Annie Walker.

She didn't know what did it; his velvet voice, his smile, his touch. All she knew was that every hit made it just that much worse.

When they finally started their relationship, she barely knew how to come up for air and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted too.

* * *

**You're reviews are my drug :)...yeah that sounded weird to me too lol.**


End file.
